The Begining of a Beatiful End
by LadyAizenUchiha
Summary: This is love in its purest form...from the heart.He promised her he'd be here forever..from the start. Sasu.U/Saku.H and a bit of Naru.U/Hina.H


**This is my fiirst evver fan fiction so go easy on me reviews are much appreciated This is only the first chapter so be paitien there is more coming your way hopefully it will be updated weekly.**

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own Naruto XD****  
**

_**"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."  
― Dr. Seuss  
**_

"Sasuke-kun…" Said Sakura under her breath.

It was the annual Spring Celebration in Kahona and she and Sasuke decided to check out the various stalls at the fair .Since his return to the village he has been trying to make amends with his lost comrades, especial y the one who he truly cared for Sakura.

"Yes." He said as he ushered her around by the small of her back.

"I am glad you are …..." She tried to finish her sentence but failed when Sasuke suddenly stopped walking and spinned her around to face him ,she was now caught in his dark stare, and immediately she forgot where she was and saw Sasuke leaning in to what she knows to be a kiss or was she wrong?

But after a few minutes passed she realized that something was wrong. She opened her eyes to find Sasuke glaring at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked  
"Nothing..."He said with a sigh after pulling into a tight hug.

They stood there for a while embracing each other in the public eye. Sasuke was remembering what it was like being pulled into the darkness alone and vowed never to go back to that sort of blood filled past. Not many have come to forgive Sasuke since the fourth great ninja war which left many in the village hurting both physically and emotionally. After the war, both he and Naruto were admitted to the make-shift Hospital in Kahona both critically injured, Sasuke who slipped into a coma shortly after being admitted and Naruto whose legs were broken in many places which would later cause him three years of intensive physical therapy. As for Sasuke he spent three years in a coma.

As they stood there hugging in silence, Sakura remembered seeing Sasuke lying in the hospital in bed, so helpless. She remembered coming to visit him every day for at least ten hours every day for the past three years. As an elite ANBU black ops medical ninja she had her fair share of traumatic experiences in the medical field that would never moved her to the slightest she'd seen the worse from dismembered bodies to killings right in front of her, but seeing Sasuke like that seem to strike a chord. She often found herself crying at his bedside. But having Sasuke in her embrace, right now, made her feel like it was all worth it.

"Is something wrong?" She heard a masculine voice whisper in her ears, not realizing the warm tears running down her face. Sasuke stepped back and cupped his hands around her pale face wiping her tears with his thumbs. He smiled as he brought her face closer to his and kissed her forehead.

While walking back, Sakura was surprised to see most of her friends especially Naruto, who was sitting alone. She left Sasuke's side and ran to hug the blonde haired ninja. "Where's Hinata?"She asked a little puzzled not to see the two together. "She went to get me some ramen" He grinned at Sakura. "Look she's coming back now." He pointed into the distance. Sakura followed in his direction and saw Hinata trying to juggle two bowls of couldn't help but smile, because just like her Hinata is always at Naruto's side and would do anything to please her lover. When Hinata finally arrived with to steaming bowls of ramen they parted ways, but not without a tight hug to Hinata and a kiss on the cheek for Naruto. She then skipped back to her partner's side across the street where she found him leaning against a fence with his arms across his chest. She stopped in front of him and grinned but he wasn't looking at but instead at the now setting sun.

The sky was not painted in pink and a variety of soft reds and blues this marked the beginning of spring in the Leaf village. After a few minutes Sasuke realized that Sakura was now next to him clinging on his left arm. He smiled down at the pink headed girl. "You ready to go home?" he half bent to whisper in her ear. "Not unless you are." She piped up quickly, but he caught the hint of unwillingness in her voice to leave. Sasuke desperately wanted to leave the crowd, but he knew well enough to know that if he left she would not want to stay. He also knew how badly she wanted to see the fireworks at midnight.

Sakura soon realized that Sasuke had gone quite. She looked up and realized that his face had glassed over as he was lost in thought."Let's take a walk and find a comfortable place to stay until the fireworks go off" Suddenly giddy with excitement she couldn't help but to kiss him on the check and quickly grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to the direction of the park.

He followed her until they arrived at and old cherry blossom tree that was already in full bloom. Sasuke stopped a few feet in front of the tree and watched as Sakura walked ahead of him. For the first time in years He felt at peace with himself, well at least when he was with her. He studied her as she slouched down against the foot of the tree and pulled out a book from her pouch and started jointing things down. He walked over to where she was and sat besides he slipped his right hand around her waist and fitted his head on the crook of her neck.

Sakura shivered a bit when he did that "Cute_..." _He thought to himself. "Am I that fighting to be around?"He smirked, and although Sakura pretend to not hear him He could still see her blush. "You know if you let me focus I might actually finish this." She answered him shortly .She could feel him tense immediately."And this being what? " He spat out.

She knew he was quite that sensitive this topic but didn't hesitate to answer "It's for ...urmm… you …you know for your sleeping problem" As if Sakura was now an enemy He quickly detached himself from her. Sakura didn't shift, she was used to this luckily for her this wasn't his worst reaction, and in fact he was getting better at controlling his anger. She was about to say something but before Sakura could formulate a word Sasuke was on his feet. Sakura quickly stood up also realizing what was coming.

Before the two stood the Hokage, Lady Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama... I wasn't expecting…..you is everything ok?" Sakura quickly quipped up.

"Sakura you're needed at the hospital immediately" she said with great urgency not acknowledging Sasuke's presence. "And please come alone."

"Yes Tsun..." But before Sakura could finish the Hokage was already gone.

She could hear Sasuke grind his teeth next to her and could only imagine what he was thinking. Sasuke being back was not welcomed with open arms by everyone. Many still viewed him as an outcast a traitor. People still stared at him in the streets when they were walking together and she was very well aware of a number of rumors. Even getting him to stand next to her sight now wasn't an easy road. She and Naruto had to coax Lady Tsunade into letting him live a life of normalcy, and to prove to everyone that he really had changed. Too much detest she allowed it but not without rules, He was now placed under constant surveillance by ABNU black ops, he had a seal placed on the nape of his neck to restrict any chakra from forming therefore he is not able to form any hand signs or the use of his Mangekyō Sharingan or any other form of justu and was volunteered to be his sole guardian .But to her it was better than the original plan to have him executed or jailed.

Sakura squeezed his arm to signal to him that she was leaving and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek. She then she opened one of his fisted hand to drop a bunch of keys in his palm.

"Now go straight home." She warned mockingly.

"Hn." Was all he managed.

"I might be home late so if you get hungry there's left over's'."

And on that note she took off leaving him standing there. "_Do I really need to be mothered by her all the time...?" _He thought to himself on the quiet walk back. To avoid the nose and commotion of the festival he took the shortest and most quiet way back. He was now at the front door of the apartment but didn't open the door.

"I know you are there_ dobe..."_He seethed

He sighed internally before turning around to face the street and picking up a small rock next to him and then threw it into the moving bush across the road.

_Thump!_

"OUCH!"

Slowly the blond haired ninja rose, nursing a small bruise on the upper right corner of his forehead.

"What do you want?" Sasuke seethed.

"Sheesh, don't have to be like that."Naruto responded to the venom in his best friend's voice.

"Sakura just told me to give you this" as he rummaged through the pockets of his pants until he pullout out a tiny transparent bag in which Sasuke could see about a dozen blue capsules. "She said to take two of these before you go to sleep."He finished. Sasuke eyes the bag for a few moments but it felt like hours for Naruto.

"So, are you going to take it, or not?"He piped up impatiently.

"It seems I have no choice." Sasuke admitted in defeat.

Sasuke snatched the bag from Naruto, but smirked knowing he will never take them.

"Well I have to get going."Naruto grinned "I have my first post-war mission tomorrow, so I need to get some rest." the ninja said proudly.

"Just don't do anything stupid,_ dobe_, I still need you around." He said seriously.

Naruto simply nodded. "And take care of yourself and Sakura-chan …..she cares a lot about you, so don't do anything _stupid_ yourself." He reciprocated in the same tone of voice and on that note he was off leaving Sasuke alone.

The night air was cold "_A storm huh_?" Sasuke noted as he turned the key in the door to Sakura's apartment and let himself in. The place was small well too small for him at least but he had no choice in the matter it was either here or a jail cell. He placed the spare set of keys he'd been given and the bag of blue capsules on a nearby table and sank into the tiny sofa .He clasped his hands and looked around "_This place is a mess." _He said out loud.

Not only was this her living room but also her bedroom, because of his size it was near impossible for the two of them to share a bed and the couch was way too small for him so she volunteered to sleep here. There were ramen cups, candy wrappers and paper strewn all over the place along with her medical books and clothes. He admitted that he actually liked to clean. It kept him sane and occupied most of the times and well it was his way of saying thank you to Sakura. He gently pushed himself off the couch and began to clean.

It began to rain she noted ,as she heard the heavy drops of rainfall on the roof of the hospital .Sakura changed from her usual white nurses' outfit which now drenched in blood from a patient whom she just lost. She knew it was part of the trade but it still never sat well with her that someone died in her care and to make it worst she was just a child around fourteen.

It turn out that the reason she was summoned by Lady Tsunade was because a caravan transporting a Noble family had been attacked by rouge ninja nearby. There were countless injured among them and about a dozen who had lost their lives protecting the them was the little girl the daughter of the noble who was caught in the cross fire. In the next room she could hear the cry of a mourning sank into a small chair next to her and clutched her stomach as if there was something inside her. She checked the time on the clock hung against the wash white wall "_Twenty minutes past two huh?"_She stared for a while as if expecting a different time; she sighed internally and gathered what was left of her strength to get up. She found herself not wanting to be here again "_It was just a bad day Sakura, it happens there was nothing you can do for them just go home." _ The words of her sensei echoed in her head.

She cursed herself for not taking an umbrella and the cold whipping wind collided with her forcing her to pull her coat closer to her shivering body. The streets where pitch black aside from the occasional illuminating street lamp. The dark skies seemed to have a life of its own with its constant rumbling and bright flashes of light. The ice cold rain stung the parts of her skin that were exposed casing her to cringe but she was almost in sight of her apartment. A feeling of relief washed over her when she saw the flicker of light from the window of her former bedroom. "_He's awake."_ She breathed .Though under normal circumstances she would be furious but for once she was happy that he didn't fall asleep. A sudden burst of energy, she bolted for the door.

She nearly fell on the way to the narrow stair way but paused and her bedroom door. She didn't want to risk the chance of disturbing his sleep was already a rare activity for him, so she pushed gently on the door and walked in. She was calm not wanting to seem needy of the raven haired figure who sat at the edge of her bed. He was wearing a simple cotton shirt and long grey sweat pant, his hands were clasped underneath his chin and his eyes were closed. She knew he wasn't sleeping but still didn't want to intrude on his thought process or whatever he was doing. She was about to turn on her heal and head back out the door.

"Sit."He almost demanded of her. He was standing now she hadn't notice when he got to his feet.

"S...Sasuke - I." but he didn't let her finish.

"It's obvious that something is bothering you. If you want to-"

It was her turn to cut him off. She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head in his muscular chest, her sight now clouded with overdue tears. He instinctively wrapped his hands around her. She could feel his hot breath on her head.

"You know you didn't have to punish yourself by walking out side in that weather." He whispered into her ear.

She didn't care all she knew was that her heart was bleeding for those patients she lost, but was happy because for the first time in year the one she dreamt of was finally one she could come home to in times like this. She felt him tilt back towards the bed to lay her down it was quick but in a graceful way only he can.

He laid her down on top of him, the only way they both could fit on the small bed, they were both silent except for her sobs and the sounds of her tears streaming down her face. She was used to the silence but dreaded it none the less. Nearly an hour passed before she calmed down again. She was tired her eyes were heavy and irritated because of the endless crying but had to do what she dreaded most, get up. Not only was she still socked but in that embrace managed to drench the front of what seemed to be the now sleeping Uchiha. She gently rolled off of him trying not to wake him, but too much avail his eyes shot open.

"Where are you going?" he grumbled lazily.

"Trying to run away I believe." She spat out sarcastically.

One that note she turned on her heel and walked to the bathroom as he closed his eyes to return to his stupor.

He didn't usually have good dreams, but this one seemed particularly pleasant. It seemed so real it made him feel a false sense of happiness but he didn't bother to wake up and so he let the smiling faces of his older brother and teammates phase by. However it was short lived.

_Thump. Thump._

It was the pinkette's footsteps. He rolled to his side and gave her his back. She didn't say anything, but he knew she was standing there. He could feel her stare burning the back of his neck.

"What?" he breathed. This seemed to catch her off guard. She didn't bother to respond to him. He heard her walk towards him and felt her sit and rest her tiny back against his rather large frame. She ignored him once again. He felt her shift her weight slightly.

"You're getting your chakra seal removed today." She stated. "It would be nice you know… to reunite team 7 again." She let go a soft laugh. Sasuke could only frown at the idea.

Sakura felt comfort in knowing that the old team maybe back together but it was short lived as soon as he opened his mouth.

"You really think that we're going to be backed together." He said with mocked surprise.

"Well of course Sasuke its why-"But he beat her to it.

"-she let me off easy?" Sasuke's tone turned menacing but continued.

"I admit I never thought that old hag had the ability to think rationally."He scoffed coldly. She felt him shift to turn himself upright but swiftly kept his hand on her back to keep her from falling back on the bed.

"The only reason I am still alive is because I am being used as a breeding project Sakura. Nothing else." He said it in his matter-of-factly monotone.

"But..." She did have enough time to formulate an answer before he spoke again.

"Think of it this way why would anyone put me, the cause of Kohona's destruction, in your hands, why not that idiot Naruto or our old sensei." He was now on his feet and facing her on the bed. His stare was cold and sinister. Sakura could tell that he was upset.

He laughed callously "Don't you see they value the pride of this village than your feelings, they were using you." He paused.

"I am the last known living Uchiha I posses one of the three great Dōjutsu do you really think that the leaf would let that power slip out of their greedy hands." He bent over making the space between their faces seem non –existent with each hand grabbing one of her thighs.

"Sasuke that's not true stop saying that."She said shortly .She didn't want to believe him shoe could not possibly think of her sensei in that way._ There's no way._

Sasuke pushed her back onto the bed and smiled. "Don't you see we've been doing what they wanted all along. We were the most likely couple we were friends on the same team it made their pairings much easier."He freed one of his hands to trace a slender finger along the frame of her face.

"Sasuke stop this please."She was pleading with him at this point she didn't want to think that she was being used by the village as a breeding project.

"Tch."He grunted. But his face softened when he saw her face,

"You might have matured bit you are still very _annoying_". Was the last thing he said before he pushed himself off of her and straightened up.


End file.
